Savior
by melodicviolet - inactive
Summary: Leon wants to remember life before the Heartless attacked Radiant Garden, but he can't seem to recall anything before Traverse Town.


Leon can't remember Radiant Garden without the Heartless, before Traverse Town. The flashes of golden-eyed invaders and the Darkness haunt his dreams, but other than that? _Nothing._

The others reminisce of the past scenery, but Leon is silent during those times. The former residents of Radiant Garden think that this is Leon's moodiness, but it's because he just can't picture the home he fought to save.

It angers him. Leon hates himself for forgetting his joy-filled home, but it never comes back to him no matter how much he tries.

Leon takes it out on the Heartless. You, you're the reason for my lost home. Leon attacks mindlessly with his Gunblade. I can't remember how it looks because of you. Another violent slash. All I see when I close my eyes to picture it is darkness.

Aerith suspects a thing or two every once in a while, but knows to leave the heartbroken hero alone. Meddling with Leon's pains isn't worth Aerith's time because she already knows he'll push her away.

When Leon leaves one morning to patrol the Districts, Aerith senses his unusual level of distress. While Cid and Yuffie remain unknowing, Aerith sneaks after Leon quietly.

The town is eerily quiet that day. Only a few weak Shadows pop up in District 2 and District 3 is empty. Leon sits on top of the Gizmo Shop, watching the deserted area, but distracted by his mind.

"When will I remember?" Leon asks himself angrily. "Maybe the Heartless shouldn't be blamed. Maybe I should be. I couldn't fight the monsters; I couldn't save everyone."

Aerith listens and reassures Leon in her mind. You did what you could, Leon. No one could stop the Heartless. Nothing is your fault.

"It's all my fault," Leon uncharacteristically forces his face into his palms, letting a brief moment of weakness pass. "Now I can't even remember."

Aerith purses her lips, knowing that this is not her fight. And even if she wants to help, nothing will restore Leon's fading memory of Radiant Garden.

But this is all before Heartless appear before Aerith. A small crowd of Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies form before Aerith's eyes. Aerith covers her month with both hands before the scream faintly escapes her mouth. Think! But no limited combat skill Yuffie attempted to show can defeat the Heartless before her. Aerith is helpless, only a healer to help others. Aerith closes her eyes, surrendering to the creatures who seek her heart. But wait... Why isn't she dead yet? The time passes by and her heart is still intact. When Aerith peeks one eye open, Leon is before her, taking the Heartless down with his Gunblade.

Leon doesn't know what's gotten into her. Aerith rarely leaves the Hotel and is hardly alone outside. But Leon only thinks to save Aerith from the monsters, to save what he can of his home.

But during the battle, his memory flashes weakly to a similar scenario in town adorned by flowers and trees, slowly being taken by the the Darkness. The Light is swallowed whole, but not before Leon reaches for Aerith's hand.

"Squall!" Aerith calls, young and frightened. Leon keeps her close while fighting and protecting her from those who threaten his friend.

"Leon? Leon!" Aerith's voice, older and present-day calls to him. Leon stops to see the area free of the Heartless. But still his heart is racing and his head feels dizzy. What just happened? Leon lowers his Gunblade as Aerith comes closer to his side.

"This happened before," Leon recalls. The flashback is vivid and his home feels so close to him, even when devoured by the Darkness.

"Yes," Aerith confirms with a hint of surprise in her voice. "You saved me."

"But I couldn't save everyone else," Leon says, hating himself even more. Leon thought remembering would help, but it only brings him more pain and anger.

"Leon..." Aerith says his name quietly.

"Why was I so weak?" Leon questions more to himself than Aerith. "Why couldn't I do more? And I can't even remember the home I wanted to save. And when I do, I hate myself for it."

"That's because you're remembering the wrong times Aerith says slowly, cautious to Leon's irrational emotions. "Close your eyes?"

"What?" Leon asks, still confused and angered but curious.

"Close your eyes," Aerith repeats. Leon obeys. "Picture a fountain. Its water shoots into the sky, sprinkling the walkways around it. Beyond that lies a plethora of flowers of every color, swaying peacefully in the wind and soaking in the sunshine. The clouds move lazily across the sky, which is the bluest shade you can imagine. Then listen for the laughter, joyous and playful echoing in the garden..."

"I see it," Leon whispers but not before feeling despair. "Now I just feel worse."

"Leon - "

"I couldn't save anyone or anything, Aerith," Leon shouts, vivid with frustration. Leon shakes his hand at himself, unforgiving to what was out of his hands.

"You saved me," Aerith comments quietly. Leon stops and turns to look at her. "I thought that's be enough."

"Aerith," Leon says her name as she purses her lips, unusually upset. "You know I didn't mean..." Leon doesn't know how to comfort people, doesn't know how to admit his wrongs. But with Aerith, Leon tries to show her that's all he is. "You mean a lot to me."

Aerith says nothing so Leon continues.

"I know... I know that this has been hard on all of us. I just feel like it's always my fault. Cid couldn't fight, neither could you, Merlin's old as heck, and Yuffie didn't know too much back then. Radiant Garden had no one else." Leon doesn't know what else to say especially since sharing his feelings isn't his area of expertise. Leon wants Aerith to say something, anything because that look is killing him.

"Squall?" Aerith says quietly. Leon doesn't correct her because he knows what's on her mind. "Thank you."

"For what?" Leon asks, confused when Aerith should be demanding endless apology.

"For saving me," Aerith says while meeting his gaze. And somehow, Leon knows she's not only referring to today, but that day countless years ago in the home that might be lost forever.

"Anytime," Leon nods and doesn't hesitate to take Aerith's hand to lead her back home.

* * *

><p>I just have to say... This pairing needs more love. I prefer it over ZackAerith, Cloud/Aerith, etc. But that's just me. And yeah, that last line isn't just referring to Traverse Town, but maybe even Radiant Garden? :D


End file.
